L'auriculaire de l'ingénieur
by Alienigena
Summary: Trois semaines après le retour de Sherlock, les relations entre le détective et son ancien colocataire ne sont pas au beau fixe. Quoi de mieux pour les réconcilier qu'une petite enquête ? C'est compter sans les complications de l'affaire, l'amertume de John, la pluie qui ne cesse de tomber - et certaines cicatrices laissées par les geôliers serbes... (En hiatus pour le moment)
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour... Comment commencer ? J'ai ce chapitre qui traîne depuis un certain temps dans mon ordinateur, et je me suis dit que si je ne le postais pas je ne terminerais jamais cette histoire. Voici donc le début d'une petite fiction, inspirée librement du Pouce de l'ingénieur d'Arthur Conan Doyle, et remaniée à la sauce BBC. Sans vouloir totalement verser dans le complexe Florence Nightingale (parce que, cette fois encore, cette fiction ne sera pas un slash mais une histoire d'amitié entre John et Sherlock), j'aime quand même bien l'idée de vulnérabilité du héros (donc, attendez-vous à voir un Sherlock pas au mieux de sa forme...). _

_Je suis partie cette fois de cette question : que s'est-il passé pour Sherlock durant ses deux années d'absence ? Je trouve que John pardonne assez aisément à son ami de lui avoir menti (alors qu'à aucun moment Sherlock ne lui dit clairement pour quelle raison il l'a fait) et j'aimerais bien essayer de raconter dans quelles circonstances la "véritable" réconciliation a lieu. Ajoutez à cela que la façon désinvolte avec laquelle notre détective préféré traite son propre corps me fascine toujours autant, et que je voulais imaginer ce qui se passerait le jour où ledit corps finirait par ne plus suivre... Donc, une petite histoire avec une enquête mais, soyons honnêtes, beaucoup plus d'émotion-psychologie-relation forte John/Sherlock._

_Dernière chose : comme je ne sais pas trop où je vais et que j'essaye de faire des chapitres un peu plus longs, je ne suis pas sûre de poster la suite très rapidement. _J'arrête là le blabla et je laisse place à l'histoire. The game is on, etc, etc...__

**Chapitre 1 – Le cadeau d'Hopkins**

\- M. Holmes, je vous en ai trouvé un !

Sherlock se redressa légèrement du canapé où il était enfoncé depuis le matin, dans un demi-sommeil comateux. Il tourna la tête vers la personne qui venait d'entrer dans le salon, mais sa vue se brouilla et il dut fermer les yeux un instant. Pourquoi son cœur battait-il dans ses tempes ? Pourquoi son esprit était-il devenu lent et inefficace au point de ne pas reconnaître le son de cette voix, qu'il avait pourtant déjà entendue à plusieurs reprises ?

Il n'aurait pas dû sortir la veille, aller marcher dans les rues de Londres. Londres n'était plus sa ville depuis deux ans. Il ne parvenait pas à se réapproprier ses rues, ses impasses, ses monuments, la vie, le cœur battant de la capitale.

Sans oublier la pluie qui tombait sans discontinuer.

_Il te faudra un temps de réadaptation_, lui avait prédit Mycroft. Mais trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis son retour, et Londres lui demeurait étrangère. Il estimait avoir déjà fait preuve de beaucoup de patience. Beaucoup trop. Quand se sentirait-il de nouveau _chez lui_ ?

Ces vingt-deux jours (et peut-être les jours suivants) resteraient probablement dans sa mémoire comme les plus étranges de sa vie, qui avait pourtant eu son lot de bizarreries et d'absurdités. Les plus vides, aussi. Il avait pensé – naïvement – que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Que tout redeviendrait _normal_. Par _normal_, il entendait en réalité _comme avant_. Mais plus rien ne pouvait être _comme avant_. Lestrade ne l'avait (malheureusement) pas rappelé, aucun client ne s'était présenté, la presse s'était (heureusement) détournée de lui, et John…

_John_. Le problème, bien sûr, venait de là. Depuis la petite « fête » organisée par Mrs Hudson pour fêter son retour, John n'avait pas reparu au 221b. Ni appelé son ancien colocataire. Ni ne s'était manifesté d'une quelconque façon. Cela faisait dix-neuf jours et sept heures. Le détective n'était pas stupide (_ça, non !_), il avait su au moment même où son ami le lui accordait, que son pardon, s'il était sincère, serait suivi d'une période de retrait et de réflexion. L'événement était encore trop frais dans son esprit pour qu'il puisse, du jour au lendemain, passer à autre chose. Sherlock connaissait John par cœur. Même après deux années d'absence.

Il avait toujours besoin de temps.

Mais, tout de même, même Si Sherlock savait très bien qu'ils n'allaient pas immédiatement reprendre leur collaboration (il ne voulait même pas penser à la complication _Mary_), il espérait une petite visite, un petit coup de fil, un texto, n'importe quoi prouvant que son ancien colocataire ne lui en voulait pas.

D'un autre côté, il n'avait pas appelé lui-même non plus...

\- M. Holmes ?

Il frissonna. Avait-il des voix ? La fièvre le faisait-elle halluciner ? Quelqu'un avait parlé, non ?

\- M. Holmes ?

Par un effort surhumain, Sherlock parvint à s'asseoir dans le canapé sans vomir et à ouvrir définitivement les yeux pour regarder l'intrus qui se tenait dans son salon.

C'était un jeune homme, au visage poupin, parsemé de taches de rousseur, et au regard dont la candeur contrastait avec le strict uniforme qu'il arborait. En bref, c'était Hopkins, le jeune sergent du Yard qui vénérait Sherlock Holmes depuis que ce dernier avait résolu une enquête à la place de son supérieur, l'inspecteur Forbes. Il lisait le blog de John Watson avec une ferveur presque inquiétante, et à chaque fois qu'il croisait le détective, ce dernier n'arrivait plus à s'en dépêtrer.

Et pourtant, Sherlock Holmes n'était pas du genre à s'embarrasser de diplomatie lorsqu'il s'agissait de se défaire d'un gêneur.

\- Vous allez bien ? chuchota le jeune homme en regardant son idole d'un air inquiet.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Sherlock en guise de réponse.

Il avait voulu être désagréable, mais sa voix, cassée et plus basse qu'à l'ordinaire, ne lui obéissait plus convenablement, et sa tentative d'intimidation échoua pitoyablement. Un large sourire éclaira le visage du jeune sergent et il s'approcha de Sherlock plus qu'il n'était nécessaire, avec un air de conspirateur :

\- Je vous en ai trouvé un, répéta-t-il en agitant son pouce par-dessus son épaule. Il est parfait !

\- Parfait ? répéta Sherlock, qui avait l'impression que seule une infime partie de ses neurones essayait de se mettre en marche, sans y parvenir de façon concluante.

\- J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux que je l'accompagne, comme ça il ne pouvait pas s'échapper.

Hopkins, songea Sherlock, semblait parler d'un animal dangereux échappé d'un zoo.

Mais cela ne faisait pas réellement sens. Pourquoi lui apporter à lui, le détective consultant, à dix heures du soir, un animal dangereux échappé d'un zoo ?

\- Au final, il m'a suivi sans trop protester, donc tout va bien, poursuivit Hopkins. Je vous le laisse. J'aimerais beaucoup rester, mais je risque de me faire incendier si on s'aperçoit que j'ai quitté mon poste. Au revoir, M. Holmes ! Vous me raconterez tout, hein !

Et le jeune homme s'éclipsa, laissant le détective passablement perplexe et énervé. Tout son corps lui criait de se rallonger et de se rendormir, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Il fallait qu'il voie quelle était cette chose mystérieuse que lui avait rapportée Hopkins, comme s'il s'agissait d'un fabuleux trésor.

Debout dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, vêtu d'un costume beige à la coupe irréprochable mais maculé, par endroits, de taches de boue et, semblait-il, de sang séché. Le pansement qui enrubannait sa main droite et sa pâleur peu naturelle indiquaient qu'il avait été récemment victime d'un accident.

_Oh !_

Hopkins lui avait trouvé _un client_ !

Pour un peu, Sherlock aurait couru après le jeune sergent pour le remercier.

Il se leva, non sans difficulté, et constata avec plaisir que son mal de tête et son envie de vomir s'étaient estompés – mais pas au point, cependant, de lui permettre de courir après Hopkins. L'homme en face de lui le regardait d'un air anxieux, presque hostile. Rien de bien étonnant, compte tenu de la façon dont le détective était habillé : T-shirt informe, pantalon trop long (et sale, _très_ sale), robe de chambre trouée par l'acide et chaussons déplumés.

Sherlock décida de faire un effort. Après tout, l'affaire pouvait être intéressante. Et même une affaire inintéressante serait préférable à cette attente insupportable.

Attendre n'avait jamais été son point fort.

\- Je vous en prie, pardonnez ma tenue quelque peu négligée et prenez un siège, proposa-t-il en désignant la chaise habituelle dans laquelle s'asseyaient les clients. Je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir de visite à cette heure.

Jamais il ne s'était montré si poli. John aurait été fier de lui.

Mais John était à bannir de son esprit s'il ne voulait pas voir la migraine pointer de nouveau le bout de son nez. La tête lui tournait légèrement, mais il se sentait beaucoup plus alerte à présent qu'il avait quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent.

L'homme ne se fit pas prier et se laissa tomber sur le siège, pendant que Sherlock s'affalait sans beaucoup plus de grâce dans le sien, évitant de regarder le fauteuil qui lui faisait face, et dans lequel John aurait dû se trouver…

\- Le policier qui m'a aidé m'a proposé de venir vous voir. J'hésitais à aller trouver la police, parce que… commença le visiteur en regardant Sherlock d'un air perplexe. Vous êtes bien détective privé, n'est-ce-pas ?

Il semblait en douter.

Sherlock acquiesça, trop épuisé pour le moindre sarcasme.

\- Que vous arrive-t-il ? demanda-t-il en étouffant une quinte de toux dans sa manche.

Mais l'autre hésitait encore.

\- Vous ne parlerez de ceci à personne ?

\- La confidentialité fait partie des services que j'offre à mes clients, répondit le détective, un peu plus sèchement.

\- Je m'appelle Victor Hatherley et je travaille…

\- A la Banque d'Angleterre, compléta Sherlock.

Visiblement, son esprit avait passé la vitesse supérieure. _Il était temps._

\- Mais comment…

\- Et plus précisément à la fabrication des billets, non ? La tache d'encre sur votre manche est tout à fait caractéristique. Couleur spéciale, utilisée uniquement pour la fabrication des livres sterling, pour éviter la fraude. Poursuivez.

Hatherley semblait favorablement impressionné.

\- Eh bien, je… je… Oui, je suis ingénieur et je m'occupe des presses à billets. Mon Dieu, que va dire mon patron ? Je suis dans une situation impossible. J'ai commis… On m'a forcé…

\- Calmez-vous, intima Sherlock qui n'avait pas spécialement envie de gérer une crise d'hystérie sur le tapis du 221b, et racontez-moi tout depuis le début. Je peux vous aider, sans que personne n'en sache rien, mais vous ne devez rien me cacher.

John ne pourrait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas fait preuve de diplomatie, cette fois !

_John ne dira rien du tout_, ajouta une petite voix désagréable à l'intérieur de sa tête, _parce que John n'est pas ici_.

\- Vous avez raison, répondit le visiteur. Il faut que vous sachiez que je collectionne les timbres, en amateur. J'ai une assez belle collection et je fais beaucoup d'échanges via Internet. Or, il y a quelques jours, un certain colonel Stark m'a contacté sur un forum de philatélistes afin de me proposer un timbre assez rare qui manque à ma collection. Comme il habitait Pangbourne et avait des difficultés à se déplacer, il m'a proposé de venir chez lui pour que nous puissions procéder à nos échanges. Or, il se trouve que j'ai des amis à Reading je me suis dit que je ferais d'une pierre deux coups et j'ai accepté l'invitation. Il m'avait donné son adresse et son numéro de téléphone. Rien ne laissait présager…

Sherlock soupira. _Encore un naïf._

\- Bref, je suis arrivé à Pangbourne par le train, ce matin.

\- Heure précise ?

\- Euh… Dix heures douze. Nous avions rendez-vous à dix heures trente. Je suis sorti de la gare et me suis dirigé vers la rue indiquée il y avait peu de monde dans le village. Une femme m'a abordé pour me demander un renseignement. Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre lorsque quelqu'un s'est approché derrière moi et m'a saisi les mains. La femme m'a aveuglé avec un produit lacrymogène et un coup de poing dans l'estomac m'a empêché de crier. Ils m'ont poussé dans une voiture garée sur le bord de la route, attaché, bandé les yeux, et ont démarré.

Hatherley poussa un soupir.

\- J'étais comme paralysé. Je ne pouvais rien faire, allongé sur la banquette arrière, sous une couverture qui me dissimulait aux yeux des éventuels passants. L'homme, qui ne conduisait pas et s'était assis à côté de moi, m'a alors prié de l'excuser pour ces méthodes un peu cavalières. Il parlait d'une voix très douce, très calme, et semblait réellement désolé de m'avoir kidnappé.

\- Vous n'avez pas vu où on vous emmenait ?

\- Non, mais j'ai pu évaluer le nombre de kilomètres effectués – une dizaine – avant notre arrivée à destination. De plus, la voiture s'est arrêtée à plusieurs reprises, comme si nous étions dans une ville, bloqués au feu rouge.

\- Vous en avez déduit que vous étiez revenu à Reading ? demanda Sherlock.

\- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai pensé. Je me suis dit qu'il était plus difficile de m'enlever dans cette ville que dans un petit village désert, et que c'était pour cette raison qu'on m'avait fait venir jusqu'à Pangbourne.

\- Logique. Poursuivez.

\- On m'a descendu de voiture, les yeux toujours bandés, et j'ai alors gravi sept marches.

\- Dans quoi avez-vous marché avant de monter ces marches ?

\- Pardon ?

\- De quoi se composait le sol ?

\- Oh. De gravier.

Sherlock poussa un grognement de dépit. Il aurait préféré de la terre, pour les éventuels prélèvement aussi bien que pour les empreintes.

\- Ensuite, on m'a fait tourner, passer de pièce en pièce, revenir sur mes pas, avant de me faire descendre dans une cave, où on a retiré le bandeau que j'avais sur les yeux. L'homme qui m'avait kidnappé se trouvait devant moi.

\- Décrivez-le-moi.

\- C'est un homme d'une maigreur étonnante, avec une petite moustache à la Hercule Poirot, presque chauve, le visage long, des yeux verts et brillants. Il était vêtu d'un costume noir et avait assez l'air d'un croque-mort. Le genre d'homme qui ne passe certainement pas inaperçu.

\- Et la femme ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas revue. Plutôt petite, brune, les cheveux courts, des lunettes…

Il s'interrompit, cherchant visiblement à rassembler ses souvenirs.

\- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

\- Dans cette cave se trouvait une immense presse à billets, de l'encre, du papier, bref tout ce qu'il faut pour fabriquer des faux billets…

Hatherley devint livide.

\- L'homme, qui s'est présenté à moi comme étant le colonel Stark, m'a alors prié de l'aider à réparer sa presse, qui était tombée en panne. Il lui fallait un ingénieur pour pouvoir comprendre ce qui posait problème. J'ai refusé. L'homme est alors allé prendre un couteau qui traînait sur une table et m'a menacé de me couper une phalange pour chaque refus. Et alors…

\- … Et alors vous avez cédé, ce qui est bien normal, compléta le détective. Cependant, ils vous a blessé tout de même. Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai réparé leur maudite presse, mais j'ai cherché à m'enfuir. La femme était derrière la porte et n'attendait que cela. Le colonel m'a alors dit que, puisqu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de mes mains, il allait me donner une leçon…

\- Il vous a coupé une phalange ? demanda Sherlock, intéressé.

\- Oui. L'auriculaire.

L'ingénieur semblait sur le point de vomir. Le détective renonça à son idée de lui demander s'il avait pu conserver le morceau de son doigt.

Idée un peu saugrenue, soit dit en passant. Sherlock se sentait la tête étrangement légère. Il se força à revenir à la situation présente.

\- Comment êtes-vous revenu à Londres ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je me suis évanoui sous le coup de la douleur et je suis revenu à moi dans un square non loin de l'hôpital Saint Barts. Un passant m'a trouvé et a appelé une ambulance. J'ai été soigné très rapidement. Le médecin m'a demandé ce qui m'était arrivé – il a bien dû voir qu'il s'agissait d'une coupure bien nette et non d'un accident. Lorsque je lui ai raconté mon histoire, il m'a conseillé d'aller porter plainte. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'étais complètement désorienté. Le médecin voulait me garder en observation, mais je n'ai pas accepté. Je me sentais plutôt bien et je ne supportais pas l'idée d'être enfermé dans une chambre. Le médecin a alors appelé Scotland Yard, qui a envoyé un de ses agents. Mais je ne voulais pas expliquer à la police, j'étais en quelque sorte leur complice… Le policier a bien compris mon problème, ou l'a deviné, et il m'a alors dirigé vers vous.

Sherlock resta un instant silencieux avant de demander :

\- Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

\- Que vous retrouviez ces faux-monnayeurs, déclara fermement le visiteur. Je dois absolument réparer le mal que j'ai causé. Je n'imagine pas que j'aie pu accepter de…

\- Sous la menace, nous pouvons faire bien des choses, répondit Sherlock.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir, teintée d'agacement, de la compassion pour cet homme, partagé entre son devoir et la crainte de se faire mutiler. Il ne le comprenait que trop bien…

Au plus profond de son sommeil, des images des geôles serbes, et, par-dessus tout, des deux mois passés dans cette cave obscure, sans savoir s'il reverrait jamais le soleil, revenaient le hanter. Un peu trop souvent à son goût. Surtout depuis cette dernière semaine.

Il pouvait donc comprendre le dilemme d'Hatherley. Lui-même avait été confronté à des choix un peu trop difficiles durant les deux années qu'il avait passées loin de l'Angleterre. Seul le refuge de son palais mental lui avait permis de tenir.

Cela ne signifiait pas qu'il avait envie de compatir avec l'ingénieur. Ses propres cicatrices étaient trop récentes.

_Contrôle. Contrôle. Contrôle._

\- Je m'occupe de votre affaire, M. Hatherley. Envoyez-moi le plus rapidement possible par mail les coordonnées que votre prétendu colonel Stark vous a données, ainsi que les références du site sur lequel vous avez été contacté.

\- Je vous remercie, M. Holmes. Que pensez-vous que je doive faire, pour mon travail ? Leur dire ou bien… ?

Mais déjà Sherlock n'écoutait plus. Il lui fallait partir pour Reading rapidement, trouver ce fameux colonel Stark, cette fameuse demeure au perron de sept marches…

Peu d'indices. Peu de pistes. Pratiquement rien pour commencer.

Le détective s'en moquait pas mal. La seule question importante, qui tournait et retournait dans son esprit depuis le moment où il avait décidé de s'occuper de cette affaire, était la suivante : _comment convaincre John de l'accompagner ?_

Une ébauche de plan se dessina dans son esprit.

\- Il faudrait aussi que vous me laissiez vos chaussures, conclut-il. Et, bien sûr, votre pantalon.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour ! Alors... Voici la suite, un peu sentimentale. Pas trop j'espère. Je voulais remercier Fanta pour sa review ! Moi aussi j'aime bien quand notre détective préféré est vulnérable et a besoin de l'aide de John. En espérant que cela ne vous semblera pas trop mièvre... Ce chapitre a été assez difficile à écrire. Ah, et aussi : il y a une petite référence au Détective agonisant, ce n'est pas du tout pour faire de la pub pour mes autres fics, mais parce que la comparaison me semblait logique, dans la mesure où Sherlock est, cette fois, vraiment malade (et ce n'est pas fini)._

**Chapitre 2 – Où John entre en scène**

_18h32. Arrête de me harceler. Je ne suis pas mourant. Et je pars demain. Satisfait ? SH_

En recevant ce texto, John s'arrêta net dans le rayonnage du supermarché où il était en train (sans trop d'enthousiasme) de faire les courses. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'il n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle du 221b – et trois semaines qu'il n'avait lui-même pas donné signe de vie à son ancien ami. Il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il devait en penser, ni ressentir à ce sujet. La blessure était encore fraîche et il avait peur de ne pas parvenir à réagir normalement en face du détective miraculeusement ressuscité, après ces deux années de deuil et de chagrin.

Alors, il faisait le mort.

_Chacun son tour, après tout._

Et maintenant, arrivait ce texto – qui, clairement, ne lui était pas adressé, parce qu'un silence de trois semaines pouvait difficilement passer pour du _harcèlement_.

Sherlock ne se trompait jamais de numéro de téléphone. _Jamais_.

Pourtant, ce texto s'était retrouvé sur le portable de John Watson, Dieu seul savait pourquoi (et encore, Dieu lui-même devait avoir arrêté d'essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait dans le cerveau tordu de Sherlock Holmes depuis bien longtemps). Figé devant les bouteilles de lait, son téléphone à la main, le médecin vit clairement les deux options qui s'offraient à lui : continuer ses courses, faire comme si de rien n'était, ne rien répondre, laisser Sherlock prendre l'initiative d'un véritable contact – ou bien sortir du magasin et le rappeler immédiatement, juste pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

John abandonna son chariot et prit la direction de la sortie, en maugréant contre lui-même. Un texto incompréhensible de Sherlock et il laissait tomber tout ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il était stupide, _stupide_, vraiment.

Mais n'était-ce pas ainsi qu'ils avaient toujours fonctionné, tous les deux ?

John soupira et composa le numéro de son ami. Cette simple action avait quelque chose d'étrange. Comment téléphoner à un mort ?

A peine une sonnerie plus tard, Sherlock décrochait.

\- John ?

\- Tu viens de m'envoyer un message bizarre. Tout va bien ?

\- Quoi ? Quel message ? Oh, je l'ai envoyé trop vite. Mon doigt a dû glisser. J'étais énervé.

\- Enervé par quoi ou par qui ? demanda John, même s'il connaissait déjà la probable réponse. A qui tu voulais envoyer ce texto ?

\- Mycroft-le-fouineur.

Le médecin sourit. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

Il y eut un silence, suivi de deux éternuements à peine audibles. Sherlock avait dû mettre la main sur l'émetteur du téléphone.

\- Excuse-moi. Tu disais ?

\- Je disais à tes souhaits. Je crois bien, aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, que c'est la première fois que je t'entends éternuer.

\- Je suis plein de surprises, ironisa Sherlock en reniflant.

\- Tu es malade ? C'est pour ça que tu écris à Mycroft que tu n'es « pas mourant » ?

Grommellement indistinct, qui devait vouloir dire _oui_. John se jeta à l'eau.

\- Je peux passer te voir ?

\- Depuis quand demandes-tu l'autorisation de venir à Baker Street ?

\- Depuis que je n'y habite plus.

Un nouveau silence. Embarrassé, cette fois. Comment renouer avec cette vie qui avait été la leur ? se demanda le médecin, le cœur serré malgré lui. Comment tisser de nouveau les liens que la « mort » du détective avait rompus ? John n'était pas certain de parvenir à résoudre ce problème – ni même de le vouloir. Trop de temps s'était écoulé, peut-être. Ou bien il avait changé, Sherlock avait changé, tout avait changé, et tout était à recommencer. Et il n'était pas certain d'en avoir la force. Ces deux années l'avaient usé plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer. Sans Mary…

\- Dans une heure, ça te va ?

La voix de l'ancien soldat était inhabituellement tendue.

\- Je prépare le thé, répondit Sherlock.

Et il raccrocha.

Une demi-heure plus tard, John poussait la porte du 221b tout doucement, comme un voleur, et la refermait sans bruit. Il monta les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds, évitant presque machinalement la quatrième marche, celle qui grinçait. Il passa la tête par la porte ouverte du salon, hésitant à parler, comme s'il pénétrait dans l'appartement d'un mort.

Dans le salon, Sherlock s'était endormi sur le canapé. Il ronflait légèrement, bouche ouverte, et offrait un spectacle assez ridicule. D'un autre côté, John le savait bien, le détective semblait toujours extrêmement vulnérable dans cette position. Le sommeil le renvoyait invariablement à l'enfance. Les yeux fermés, les traits détendus, il paraissait avoir quinze ans de moins.

Sherlock fit un brusque mouvement et gémit dans son sommeil, mais il ne se réveilla pas. John s'approcha silencieusement. Le front de son ancien colocataire était recouvert d'une pellicule de sueur. Cauchemar ? Le médecin se pencha vers lui et lui secoua doucement l'épaule.

\- Sherlock ?

En une seconde, le détective fut debout, les yeux grands ouverts il avait saisi le poignet de son ami de la main droite alors qu'il contractait la gauche pour frapper. John, tout en notant la chaleur peu naturelle de sa peau, leva instinctivement le bras pour parer un coup qui n'arriva jamais. Sherlock resta un instant immobile, poing levé, clignant des yeux comme un hibou surpris par la lumière du jour. Puis, desserrant sa prise, il se laissa retomber en arrière en marmonnant un « Désolé ».

John haussa les sourcils dans un questionnement muet, ne sachant pas très bien comment se comporter face à un Sherlock fiévreux.

\- Quels réflexes ! ironisa-t-il. Où as-tu appris à réagir aussi vite ?

C'était une chose qu'il avait apprise avec son colocataire : le sarcasme est toujours plus facile à gérer que l'émotion.

Sherlock détourna le regard, visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- J'ai dû… disons… faire face, à certains moments.

La réponse n'en était pas une, mais John s'en contenta. C'était à lui de se sentir gêné, à présent. Il n'était pas encore prêt à entendre son ancien colocataire lui parler des deux années qu'il avait passées loin de Londres, surtout si ces deux années impliquaient l'acquisition de réflexes plutôt troublants.

\- Thé ? proposa Sherlock.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit John avec trop d'empressement pour pouvoir espérer paraître naturel.

Le détective se leva, chancela un peu, resserra autour de lui les pans de sa robe de chambre, et traîna les pieds jusqu'à la cuisine. Le médecin l'entendit s'affairer maladroitement.

\- John, où sont les tasses ?

L'interpellé ne put s'empêcher de rire. Pour la première fois depuis deux ans, le 221b lui sembla familier. Il respira un peu mieux.

\- La dernière fois que je les ai vues, elles étaient rangées dans le placard du haut, au-dessus de l'évier, à gauche. Mais ça fait un certain bout de temps.

\- C'est bon, je les ai. Et en plus, elles sont propres.

La minute de silence qui suivit fut presque confortable.

\- Tu sais quoi ? lança John sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Je crois que tu ne m'avais jamais fait de thé auparavant.

\- Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je suis plein de surprises.

Sherlock fut interrompu par une quinte de toux que le médecin ne put ignorer.

\- Tu es malade ?

\- Comme tu peux l'entendre, répondit le détective non sans agacement. Tu as développé tes dons de déduction pendant mon absence.

Le détective revint dans le salon, portant un plateau avec une théière, deux tasses, du lait et un sucrier, qu'il déposa sur la table basse.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé au « pouvoir de l'esprit sur le corps » ? railla John.

Sherlock haussa les épaules et recommença à tousser.

\- Je vois.

La sensation familière de frustration mêlée de colère que le médecin avait toujours éprouvée lorsque son crétin de colocataire faisait quelque chose de particulièrement stupide, qui risquait généralement de le mettre en danger, revint s'insinuer en lui. Et ce n'était pas quelque chose qui lui avait spécialement manqué durant ces deux dernières années. Il inspira profondément en essayant de ne paraître ni peiné ni blessé.

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu aurais pu m'appeler ?

\- Pourquoi faire ?

Le détective avait l'air sincèrement surpris.

\- Parce que je suis _médecin_, Sherlock ! Ne me dis pas que ça fait partie des informations que tu as « supprimées » pendant les deux années de _vacances_ que tu t'es octroyées ?

C'était un coup bas, John le savait, mais il était vraiment en colère. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, en fait. Pourquoi Sherlock l'aurait-il appelé ? Ils s'ignoraient depuis trois semaines. Ils étaient devenus presque étrangers l'un à l'autre – ce que son ancien ami ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer.

\- Je ne vais pas t'appeler parce que je suis enrhumé, si ? Ce genre d'informations palpitantes t'intéresse ? J'en ai pas mal d'autres en réserve, si tu veux.

\- C'est vrai que j'ai beaucoup à rattraper, rétorqua John sans réfléchir. Les raisons pour lesquelles tu m'as caché que tu étais en vie, par exemple.

\- Je me suis excusé ! s'écria Sherlock. Je t'ai demandé pardon. Que veux-tu que je fasse de plus ? Que je…

Un nouvel accès de toux empêcha le détective de poursuivre.

\- Je voudrais que tu sois sincère avec moi ! s'emporta John. Que tu me considères comme un _ami_ et pas comme un pion que l'on manipule à loisir !

Sherlock, plié en deux, ne répondit pas. Il peinait à reprendre son souffle. L'inquiétude chassa momentanément la colère.

\- Ça va ?

Le détective fit un petit signe de tête.

\- Je ne suis pas certain que ça soit un simple rhume, Sherlock. Tu ne veux pas que je…

\- Que tu quoi ? l'interrompit le détective. Tu as été très clair sur ce point la dernière fois, je ne vais pas essayer de te faire changer d'avis, mais ne me reproche pas de ne pas t'appeler alors qu'il est très clair que tu ne viendras pas m'aider !

\- _Que je ne viendrai pas t'aider ?_ hurla John, fou de rage face à une telle accusation. Tu crois que mes sentiments entrent en ligne de compte lorsqu'il s'agit de mon travail ? Tu crois que je choisis mes patients ? Que je ne respecte pas le serment d'Hippocrate ? C'est ça l'image que tu as de moi ?

Le médecin se leva, envoyant promener tasses et sucrier.

\- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je m'en aille, si tu me crois capable de ce genre de choses.

\- Je ne fais que répéter ce que tu as dit, répondit Sherlock, avec juste ce qu'il fallait dans la voix d'incertitude pour que John se retourne.

\- J'ai dit quoi ? « Surtout, ne m'appelle pas si ça ne va pas, je ne serai pas disponible pour toi » ?

\- Tu as dit que le jour où je serais malade, je n'aurais qu'à me débrouiller seul.

Ce fut au tour de l'ancien soldat d'être abasourdi. Sherlock paraissait sincère. Etait-ce une hallucination due à la fièvre ? Ou bien faisait-il semblant de délirer pour atténuer la colère de son ami ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il…

_Oh_.

L'expression « faire semblant » lui rappela un épisode de sa collaboration avec Sherlock, qu'il aurait bien aimé effacer de sa mémoire. Quoique non. Enfin si. Il ne savait pas très bien. Mais il se souvenait lui avoir dit, lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que Sherlock lui jouait une comédie macabre, quelque chose de ce genre.

Presque trois ans auparavant, dans un moment d'exaspération. Et Sherlock s'en souvenait. Sherlock se souvenait de tout.

John soupira, toute colère retombée. Il n'avait pas un adulte en face de lui, mais un enfant. Un enfant capricieux, égoïste, buté (et génial) – qui, comme tout enfant, avait peur d'être abandonné. Tout ce qu'avait retenu Sherlock de cet épisode mémorable de leur collaboration, c'était le moment où celui qu'il estimait être son seul et unique ami l'avait repoussé. Comment pouvait-il se montrer à la fois si assuré, si certain de ses capacités intellectuelles, et tellement maladroit dans les relations humaines ?

\- Sherlock, j'étais en colère lorsque j'ai dit cela ! J'étais blessé, humilié, fou de rage. Comment as-tu pu croire une seule seconde que je pensais ce que je disais ? Tu as entendu parler du serment d'Hippocrate, non ?

\- Je croyais qu'il ne concernait pas les sociopathes, murmura le détective – mais la plaisanterie tomba à plat.

\- « Je respecterai toutes les personnes, leur autonomie et leur volonté, sans aucune discrimination selon leur état ou leurs convictions »...

\- D'accord, d'accord. C'est bon. Excuse-moi.

\- Tu veux de mon aide, ou tu n'en veux pas ? Excuse-moi de te le dire, mais tu n'as vraiment pas l'air en forme. A moins que ce ne soit une autre de tes ruses ?

\- Non, cette fois, pas de glycérine sur le front, pas de belladone dans les yeux. Et j'ai même vu un médecin hier.

John fut à la fois soulagé et surpris.

\- Les premiers mots sensés que tu prononces depuis le début de cette conversation. Ce m'étonne, d'ailleurs. Toi, Sherlock Holmes, tu as consulté un médecin ?

\- Tu te doutes bien que je ne l'ai pas fait venir de mon plein gré, bougonna le détective.

\- Oh. Mycroft ?

\- Qui d'autre ? soupira Sherlock sur un ton désespéré.

\- Heureusement que ton frère est plus intelligent que toi et prend ta santé au sérieux ! Qu'a dit le médecin ?

\- Bronchite. Rien de grave. Juste... horriblement ennuyeux.

\- Tu es sous antibiotiques ?

\- Oui.

\- Et tu les prends ?

\- John, tu me prends vraiment pour un gamin de dix ans ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, répliqua l'ancien soldat sur le ton de l'évidence. Je parie aussi que le médecin t'a interdit de sortir, mais que tu n'en as pas tenu compte ?

Le silence qui s'ensuivit était assez éloquent. John se retint de ne pas hurler sur son ami comme _sur un gamin de dix ans_. Quand Sherlock comprendrait-il le concept de l'auto préservation ?

\- Bien sûr, c'est complètement irresponsable, fit remarquer John d'une voix acerbe, mais, d'une certaine façon, c'est plutôt rassurant de voir qu'au moins _quelque chose_ n'a pas changé.

La tension dans l'air était de nouveau palpable. John se sentait totalement démuni. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Ce qu'il voulait exprimer était trop fort, il ne trouvait pas ses mots. Il se demanda brièvement si sa relation avec Sherlock Holmes allait maintenant ressembler à ça, des moments d'un naturel effarant suivis de brusques explosions de rage. Mais il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour, à présent.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ? Tu ne veux pas qu'on recommence à enquêter ensemble, c'est ça ? Pendant ces deux années, tu t'es habitué à travailler seul et tu ne veux plus de moi ? Tu peux me le dire franchement, je comprendrai.

Sherlock le regardait avec des yeux brillants, légèrement agrandis par la fièvre, comme s'il ne croyait pas un mot de ce que John lui disait.

\- Je ne t'ai pas appelé, répondit-il lentement, en choisissant ses mots, parce que je n'ai pas résolu une seule enquête depuis que je suis rentré – à part celle de la bombe sous le Parlement, bien sûr, et l'histoire de Jack l'Eventreur inventée par Anderson. Lestrade ne m'a pas rappelé _non plus_.

Le détective s'interrompit pour tousser dans sa manche avant de reprendre :

\- Je crois que tu n'es pas le seul à être en colère contre moi.

\- Je ne suis pas... commença John, mais il s'arrêta.

Bien sûr, qu'il était en colère. Il avait rarement été autant en colère de toute sa vie, et ce n'était pas peu dire, compte tenu du fait qu'il avait vécu avec Sherlock pendant un an et demie…

\- Oui, c'est ce qu'a dit Lestrade aussi, murmura le détective. Puis vous êtes tous venus à Baker Street, Mrs. Hudson était ravie, Mycroft n'était pas là pour tout gâcher, c'était vraiment… bien.

_Bien_ était le mot le plus fort que Sherlock pouvait employer pour parler d'une émotion positive, John le savait pertinemment.

\- Alors je me suis dit que tout allait redevenir comme avant, poursuivit le détective d'une voix qui tremblait légèrement. Mais tu ne m'as pas rappelé. Lestrade non plus. Même Mrs. Hudson m'évite. Molly passe tout son temps avec son… fiancé. Je n'ai même pas reçu un texto. Il n'y a que mon frère. Je me rends bien compte que je vous ai tous déçus, je me suis excusé et je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je peux faire de plus.

Nouvelle quinte de toux, un peu plus forte que la précédente. Sherlock s'essuya le front avec le dos de la main en réprimant un frisson. John se demanda si, dans son état normal, le détective en aurait dit autant, avant de conclure que non – il se serait retranché dans son habituel silence hautain et aurait laissé glisser sur lui tous les reproches, toutes les interrogations. Ses émotions étaient devenues presque visibles, comme si le masque habituel de froideur et d'impassibilité avait légèrement glissé, laissant apercevoir toute l'incertitude et la peine qu'il ressentait réellement. Le médecin le laissa continuer.

\- Tu crois que ça m'a amusé, de feindre ma mort ? reprit Sherlock un peu plus haut, avec une certaine amertume. Tu crois que ça m'a amusé, de courir après les petits copains de Moriarty ? Tu ne crois pas que j'aurais préféré être ici, à Londres, avec toi ? Mais je ne pouvais pas revenir, je ne pouvais pas, parce que…

Il s'arrêta brusquement. John le fixait, partagé entre la colère et l'empathie. Ces deux années n'avaient pas été difficile que pour lui, il ne l'ignorait pas. Sherlock avait été seul, absolument seul, sans personne pour l'aider, mis à part son frère – ce qui n'avait pas dû arranger les choses.

Le détective ferma les yeux. Il tremblait légèrement et semblait épuisé.

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu serais mieux dans ton lit ? suggéra John.

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

\- Est-ce que tu as fait en sorte qu'on ait cette conversation maintenant, pendant que tu es malade et vulnérable et que je ne peux décemment pas te crier dessus ? demanda John, sur une subite intuition. Ou bien parce que c'était le seul moment où tu pouvais t'ouvrir un peu sans avoir à trop te forcer ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Tu ne te trompes jamais de numéro de téléphone. Est-ce que tu m'as envoyé ce texto pour m'intriguer, et peut-être m'inquiéter, pour que je vienne _maintenant_ te voir, sans que ce soit toi qui fasse le premier pas ?

Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Sherlock.

\- Tu t'es considérablement amélioré, murmura-t-il, pendant mon absence. Est-ce que ça marche ?

\- Il semblerait.

Sherlock ouvrit les yeux. John souriait également, toute colère envolée. Il y aurait de nouvelles questions, de nouvelles disputes, mais pour l'instant… Il trouvait le tout plutôt... touchant. Son ancien colocataire ne pouvait pas faire les choses simplement, prendre son portable, appeler son ami et lui dire « tu me manques » ou « j'aimerais bien te voir » ou « viens quand tu veux ». _Non. Pas Sherlock Holmes._

Le médecin était un peu effaré de constater à quel point, après deux années à essayer de s'accoutumer à la disparition de son meilleur ami, les anciens réflexes de décodage revenaient au grand galop. Il aurait encore pu passer son diplôme « traduction Holmes-anglais » avec mention…

\- Et la seconde partie de ton message ? demanda-t-il. « Je pars demain », c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu essayais de me dire ?

Le visage de Sherlock se décomposa.

\- Figure-toi que Mycroft a osé me faire du chantage !

\- Oh. Quel genre ?

\- « Si tu ne pars pas te reposer quelques jours à la campagne, je t'envoie nos parents à Baker Street »…

\- Et c'est si terrible que ça ?

\- On voit bien que tu ne connais pas ma mère.

\- Elle m'a eu l'air charmante.

\- Charmante, oui, ironisa le détective. Elle parle tout le temps. _Tout le temps._ C'est insupportable.

Sherlock frémit d'horreur à cette seule pensée et John ne put retenir un léger rire.

\- J'ai donc promis, soupira le malade. Une semaine à la campagne, près de Reading. Pour « me reposer », comme il le dit. Tu imagines l'horreur ?

\- Pas vraiment, non. J'aimerais bien aller « me reposer » quelques jours à la campagne.

\- Mais, ajouta Sherlock avec un petit sourire, j'ai trouvé une petite enquête à mener là-bas.

\- Tu n'es pas censé « te reposer » ?

\- C'est quand je me repose que tout va mal.

John leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Et tu me dis tout ça pour quoi, au juste ?

\- Pour rien. Tu me poses des questions, je te réponds.

John avait presque oublié que le nombre de soupirs à la minute, lorsqu'il partageait les habitudes quotidiennes du cadet Holmes, avoisinait la dizaine.

\- Je voudrais juste un peu de sincérité, Sherlock. Essaye de te mettre à ma place deux secondes. Depuis notre rencontre, tu m'as manipulé jour après jour. Réponds-moi juste. Pourquoi m'as-tu envoyé ce texto ?

Il y eut un léger silence, que John ne parvint pas à déterminer comme étant tendu ou complice. Sherlock finit par prendre la parole avec effort :

\- Je t'assure que je voulais te demander de venir avec moi. Je le voulais, vraiment. Mais je n'arrivais pas à t'appeler. Je me disais que tu préférerais rester avec Mary, que tu n'avais peut-être plus très envie de cette vie. Bref, je comprendrais très bien que tu dises non.

_Et voici le retour du palais mental_, songea John avec un léger pincement au cœur. Sherlock s'y était réfugié, probablement en prévision d'un éventuel rejet. John le voyait, comme avant, presque _physiquement_.

_Ici et ailleurs._

\- Tu ne m'as pas appelé parce que tu avais peur que je t'envoie sur les roses, c'est ça ?

Sherlock acquiesça.

\- Et donc, on est resté chacun de son côté, persuadé que l'autre s'en fichait et se débrouillait très bien tout seul, conclut John avec un soupir (encore un !). Je crois qu'on n'est décidément pas très doués pour tout ça.

\- Tout ça quoi ? demanda prudemment le détective.

\- Les sentiments, la communication en général. Mary m'a tanné toute la semaine pour que je t'appelle ou que je passe te voir. Ça ne lui posera aucun problème que j'aille passer un week-end avec toi à la campagne. Histoire de m'assurer que tu ne feras pas n'importe quoi là-bas.

\- Je pensais que… peut-être… tout ça ne t'intéressait plus, indépendamment de Mary.

John éclata de rire.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

Et, brusquement, tout fut _comme avant_.


End file.
